ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Crystal Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to a Crystal crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *'3x': The Crystal does not know what to say to you. The being seems lost in the conversation. *'2x': The Crystal says it is happy to have met the people of the Federation. "This is all very fascinating, Captain." *''Your Crystal crew member says it is somewhat surprised to see how religious Rockman are. It wonders if some Rockman might consider worshiping it.'' *''The Crystal asks if you would like to have it produce a crystal object as a present. "I can grow any shape you want, Captain." You are a little overwhelmed by the possibilities and ask for time to think about it.'' *''The Crystal gives you a friendly greeting. It holds out its hand and lets a clear crystaline cup sprout from its hand. "I made this for you, my Captain. Please accept it."'' *''The Crystal asks if you have heard about the Lanius. "These beings seem to have lived almost as secluded as my kind. They also are not as dependant on oxygen as much. I wonder how it would be to meet them?"'' *''The Crystal gives a detailed account on what it has learned about the current conflict. "With all due respect, your species seems to have little regard for self preservation. I'm glad that your kind survived so long."'' *''The Crystal asks permission to use growing crystals from its body to "redecorate" its personal quarters and make it more "cozy". You say it's ok as long as this does not affect the ship's performance.'' *''Your Crystal crew member tells about its ability to control crystalline growths. Apparently Crystal weapons are based on this ability in order to create shard projectiles.'' *''The Crystal asks you why the other species spread so much throughout the sectors. Its opinion on the matter, "No wonder you are all at war - you're too crowded."'' *''The Crystal is surprised with the efficiency of the life support system on your ship. It tells you the lowered metabolism of Crystals made them less dependent on such systems on their ships.'' *''The Crystal asks you to try and visit some more Rockman sectors. It hopes to study their social habits and understand why they have become so aggressive.'' *''Your Crystal crew member says it has a small surprise for you. It hands you a small crystalline model of your ship, and says it is a token of its appreciation for your abilities as Captain.'' *''Your Crystal is interested in the weapon technologies common in the Federation. It thinks Crystal weaponry can be improved based on this information.'' *''Your Crystal is impressed with the ferociousness of the Mantis. It tells you they will probably be the biggest threat to all the other species in the sectors.'' *''The Crystal crew member is apprehensive about Slugs. "They are so greedy and we know nothing of your galaxy." It assumes the Slugs will try to take advantage of its kind.'' *''The Crystal looks a little light headed when you speak. It tells you it is not used to the high oxygen pressure on your ship. You assume the Crystal will get used to it, but order a medical checkup nevertheless.'' *''The Crystal assumes that everything coming from outside its hidden home-world would have great value there. "My kind would surely buy all these silly and curious objects that the aliens trade at good prices."'' *''Upon inquiring, the crewman explains that the retaliation crystals of its factions ships are actually using resonance energy from kinetic impacts to target and propel themselves. You consider that it just made this up.'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions